The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Reflective display devices that display an image by controlling reflectivity of external light, and transmissive display devices that display an image by controlling transmissivity of light from a backlight disposed on the back side thereof have been provided. Further, display devices having the advantages of both of the reflective display devices and the transmissive display devices, for example, transflective display devices having pixels including a reflective region and a transmissive region have been proposed.
In display devices such as color liquid crystal display devices, a color reproduction range has been expanded and luminance has been increased, and therefore devices having display pixels each including a group of subpixels for displaying three primary colors and a subpixel for displaying a different color (white, cyan, or the like) have been proposed.
For example, a color image display device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3167026 includes means for generating signals of three colors in an additive three primary colors process from an input signal, and means for generating an auxiliary signal by adding the color signals of the three hues at the same ratio, and supplying signals of the total four colors of the auxiliary signal and the three color signals obtained by subtracting the auxiliary signal from the signals of the thee hues to a display device. The three color signals drive a red display subpixel, a green display subpixel, and a blue display subpixel, respectively. The auxiliary signal drives a white display subpixel.